Haschel
Haschel (ハッシェル, Hassheru) is one of the party members in The Legend of Dragoon. He is the Master of the Rouge School of Martial Arts and the new Dragoon of the Violet Dragon which controls Thunder-based attacks. He learns towards the end of the game that his daughter Claire was Dart's mom and died at Neet. In a twist of fate or irony, he actually meets his grandson Dart years before the game's events take place when they traveled together on an adventure without knowing of their relation. Character Design Personality Outside the battlefield, Haschel is upbeat and jovial, even throwing in some jokes at some conversations with his friends. In battle, however, Haschel is serious, calm and collected. Abilities & Attributes Haschel is a martial artist, which means he is an expert in using his fists and kicks as weapon. His attributes are geared more towards offense, as opposed to defense. Haschel possesses high attack, magic attack, and speed which are roughly equal to (or slightly higher than) Dart's. However, his HP, Defense, and Magic Defense are a bit low. His additions aren't too fast or slow which makes them rather simple to use. His dragoon form makes him a brutal front line fighter both physically and magically. He's also extremely swift, which makes his dragoon form the deadliest fighter along with Dart - only Haschel is more Physical based. His Dragoon, along with Dart's, will easily annihilate any enemy encountered. Simply put, Haschel is the second Dart. As with Meru Haschel can get up to 100 Speed (agility). Using the Speed Up item, Bandit's Shoes, and Bandit's Ring Haschel can almost assuredly get 3 turns in row. This can allow for some serious damage done to a boss at the start of a fight, especially if used in conjuction with his Dragoon Special. It can also be used to quickly heal by defending or leveling up additions at a fast pace, being that he has the second most to level up in the game. Additions Gallery Double Punch.jpg|Double Punch Flurry Of Styx.jpg|Flurry Of Styx Summon 4 Gods.jpg|Summon 4 Gods 5 Ring Shattering.jpg|5 Ring Shattering Hex Hammer.png|Hex Hammer Omni Sweep.png|Omni Sweep Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit The Violet Dragoon Spirit, the fifth spirit received, is acquired after the battle with Doel. With the death of Doel, Dart decides to follow Lloyd to Tiberoa . The other dragoons, Rose, Shana, and Albert, agree to go with Dart as it is "fate." Haschel begins to walk away but a bright light shows to reveal his "fate" and so he heads to Tiberoa with his fellow dragoons. Attacks Haschel's Thunder Magic is exclusively single-target damage. Thunder element, and therefore Haschel himself, is strong against no target of other element. It is weak against Thunder element targets Story His daughter Claire ran away twenty five years before the start of the game for either seriously injuring or killing her training partner Lotta at Rouge . Twenty years before the beginning of the game he kicks Gehrich out of the Rouge school of martial arts which reminds him of how he lost Claire and begins his search for his runaway daughter. He joins Dart on his journey to pursue the Black Monster in Lohan four years before the beginning of the game while still searching for Claire. Haschel as Dart's Grandfather The developers put a large number of hints and clues into the game that point to Haschel's runaway daughter Claire being the same Claire that became Dart's mother. At the beginning of Disc 2, first entering Tiberoa, one of the party notices that one of the town's bridges is named Claire Bridge. Dart says that is his mother's name, and Haschel says that it is the name of his daughter, who he began looking for 20 years ago, after she went into self-imposed exile for possibly killing one of his Rouge School students. The group speculates that these might be the same Claire, concluding that they are not, based on the fact that the two look nothing alike. Haschel does not say anything, but later flashbacks show that Claire also looks little like him. Early on Disc 3, At the mayor's house Haschel listens as Shana sings a lullaby to their (mayor) host's child, and reflects that Claire once sang the same tune and declared that she would sing it to her future child. Shana tells Haschel that Dart used to sing it to her. Dart and Shana later reminisce about the song, confirming its source as a song Dart knew from childhood. Haschel tells Dart that Dart resembles Haschel as a young man near the end of the game. One more equivocal clue, weighing more on the side of Haschel as grandfather: On Disc 4, on The Moon That Never Sets, Haschel tells Dart that he must give Haschel and Claire privacy to talk, because Claire does not know about Dart yet (As she has yet to give birth to Dart in her current time) admitting that he now believes Dart to be his grandson. "Theory Claire". Neoseeker. February 5, 2008. Retrieved April 23, 2010. Gallery Haschel0001.jpg|Concept art of Haschel Haschel Full.jpg|Computer rendered image of Haschel Haschel3.jpg|Haschel and Albert in a pre-rendered cutscene in their Dragoon forms Trivia * Haschel's idle poise has him crossing his arms over his chest, and moving his head to the left slightly. * When defending, Haschel holds his arms and fists across his face and body. * When dispirited, Haschel lowers his fists and leans to the right, while rocking slightly with his head down. * When in Critical Health, Haschel slouches forward with his knees bent, and holds his stomach with his right arm and hand. * In the end, Haschel may be the only one who completely understands the Feld Family structure. * The Violet Dragoon Spirit (Thunder) does not have an opposing element in the game. Citations Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Haschel Category:Humans